


Sculpted

by MistressYin



Series: Just A Word [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clay sculptures, Dungeons and Dragons, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYin/pseuds/MistressYin
Summary: Steve helps the kids out with some arts and crafts.





	Sculpted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I almost forgot to write this, busy day! 
> 
> And the word of the day is...Sculpted!

Steve laughed as the group of kids around him played with the baked sculpting clay that Mrs. Wheeler had gotten them, watching them attempt at creating odd characters and creatures. 

Jane, after first being taught “Dungeons and Dragons” had been able to remember or comprehend the thought of the imaginary characters. As a project, Nancy had suggested they draw them, and the kids had taken it a step further by deciding on making figurines to place in front of them so everyone in the game remembered who was who and what was happening. So now, each kid had a pack of sculpting clay that for some odd reason hardened once baked in the oven. 

Dustin attempting to get creative, was using a spoon to make crevices in his, what was supposed to be what he had told him in great detail a half-orc, which was supposed to resemble a goblin of some sorts from what he had understood of the kids explanation. So far, it was smashing in on itself and having trouble staying up. 

Jane was playing with the clay and stretching it out thin, before rolling it back into a ball. She seemed entranced and fascinated by the way the clay worked. Mike had suggested she use her powers, but she mutely shook her head and responded that, ‘she needed to learn how to do things without magic’ which of course began a whole thing about how she learned that word and why she thought that. She, being the little snitch she was, explained what had happened the windy day and caused everyone to huff and whine at him for telling her that. Jane shut them up by slamming the doors loudly and repetitively. When asked why she would use her powers now, she said “Steve said that I could use my powers for things I can’t do without them,” which cleared his name a little. 

Mike was doing pretty well and had a pretty detailed set of wings doing. He was only using his hands, and after the 2 hours they’d all attempted this, had only finished them. He seemed not even remotely disturbed by how much time they were taking him, though, and even suggested painting them afterwards. 

Lucas had given up the first 20 minutes in, deciding to throw clay at now (After being hit in the face with clay one to many times) very suspicious party members. 

Maxine actually had a steady hand, but similar to Lucas, no patience or thrive to continue onward. Instead she had given up on making the “Nerd characters” and was molding a skate board for the mini her she had created. 

Will was kicking everyone’s asses on the whole affair, having created an extremely wise looking elderly man, which was apparently what he imagined his narrator person to look like. Turns out, Will didn’t even need to make a character, but didn’t want to be the only one without a creation and decided to anyway. He said he wanted to melt crayons all over his (It’s not a wizard, Steve!) guy’s robes to give some color to it. He was pretty sure all Will did in the game was narrate, but they insisted it wasn’t called a narrator and had some other term for it. 

In the end, it was up to him to place the things into the oven as they were too young for it (like, what? The geeks were just lazy). 

“You should’ve made one, Steve. If I had to, you could’ve.” Max complained. Steve raised his eyebrow in question at her. 

“I thought it was party members only?” he responded, winding up a timer and setting it aside the oven.

“Yea,” she said it very slowly at him, as if he were being dumb. 

He made a face at her. 

“You’re a party member, I mean, you got one of these, right?” she held up her walkie talkie, explaining all of this flippantly as if it didn’t mean everything to him to be a part of their little nerd group. 

“You guys want me to be a part of your group?” he asked, wiping his hands off on a wash cloth. 

“Of course we do! Come to think of it, you’ll need to create a character in a D&D sheet!” Dustin whooped, slamming his hands down on the counter excitedly. 

Steve screwed his nose up, but his heart was beating faster and excitement bubbled under his skin. The world around him felt all too clear and his mind zeroed in on the conversation. 

“Does that mean you guys are going to make me play your dice and math game? I don’t need to learn things while trying to have fun.”

Jane blinked at him, tilting her head. “I like it. Everyone asks funny.”

Lucas smacked his forehead, but didn’t comment otherwise. 

Dustin grinned at him. “You know...I have a D&D sheet in my bag, and we do have extra clay...”

Dustin trailed off with a grin. Steve’s heart sank. 

In the end, his character was a part of the “Drow” which was a race that came from a rough homeland and sought a life of adventure to escape it. they used to be elven slaves but escaped their masters and now are travelers. 

They bonused in a lot of stuff he would probably never understand, but he did get some of the suggested paths. Paths apparently, were like jobs or things specialized in, and the ones that were suggested for this character was things along the lines of, tempest, necromancer, elementalist, and that’s the names he understood the meanings to. The other ones were things like, The Voice of Power and Virtuoso of the Sword. 

Spending time creating the character made them almost absurdly happy, though, so he went along with it. 

His clay figurine was a mixture of everyone’s help, with an odd spiky head that was supposed to resemble his hair. 

He was going to keep it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I'll make it up in the next one!


End file.
